omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabina Fleming
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #D1AD5F |Font Size 5 = 2.9 }} 11% Introverted 12% Intuition 38% Feeling 33% Perceiving Sabina is in every way the epitome of a proper lady. During her Hogwarts years, she was commonly mistaken for a Hufflepuff for her unbelievable patience. That was, until they saw her on the Quidditch field. Quidditch is the only part where Sabina is not a lady. A "proper lady" would sit in the stands, loyally cheering for her team instead of getting on a broomstick and smacking Bludgers. There are only two passions in her life that are almost as strong as her love for her family - Quidditch and photography. She enjoys taking photos of "calm before the storm" scenes, reflecting her personality, and loves hearing the loud thwack when a bat connects with a Bludger. Knowing full well how easy it would be to wrap people around her finger, Sabine makes a point to avoid this situation. Her flexibility is often tested in most situations, and she always does her best to come out on top with her values fully intact. Her judgments are fierce and unfaltering when they come to be, and you'd have better luck lifting the Eiffel Tower than trying to sway them. This sweet Gryffindor alumni has a way of defusing people's anger; some people even claim she has a calming touch. The absolute opposite of the feisty Gryffindor stereotype. She is quick about with her wits, capable of stopping a fight before it starts. But you should never underestimate her, because under that veneer of calm is a raging inferno, and Sabina's temper is not one easily invoked or dispersed. Calm before the storm, indeed. |Best Qualities = Open-minded, innovative, and congenial |Worst Qualities = Fierce, competitive, and overprotective |Most Influenced By = Caitríona Ó Cléirigh |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Photography Something about immortalizing scenes forever called to three year old Sabine, and it was her first love. When she wasn't smacking Bludgers, she was likely to be found with her camera, trying to angle a scene perfectly. As an adult, she sidelines as a professional photographer with her Quidditch career intact. Quidditch IF photography was her first love, Quidditch was her second non-rebound one. It all started one day on a casual walk by the Quidditch Pitch in Hogwarts. One moment she was perfectly fine, the next a stray Bludger nearly smashed her to smithereens. Sabine's instincts saved her from a concussion, her slim fragile-looking arms smacking away the ball with her umbrella. The umbrella was torn to pieces, nothing a good charm couldn't fix, and the next day she tried out for her House team and got the place. Her quick wits and stable reasoning were remarkable assets on-field, reacting while changing around strategy as needed. Post graduation, she took up a career as a professional Quidditch player. Without a doubt, Sabine loses all thought of etiquette and manners and is strictly determined to focus on any game she is in. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = |Wand = Pear, phoenix feather core, 12 inches, surprisingly swishy |Patronus = Swan |Favorite Sweet = Caramel chocolates |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Grey-bisexual, grey-biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = Wild roses, smell of a brand new broom, and ink |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = Sabina Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 490px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters Category:Sabina Fleming